


"Isn't this what you wanted?"

by Kate88



Series: Striketober 2020 [18]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:49:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate88/pseuds/Kate88
Series: Striketober 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	"Isn't this what you wanted?"

“How was last night?” he asks her as she plonks down in the seat opposite him.

“Same as always. He stayed ‘til two, left, drove around for three hours and went home. Didn’t stop, didn’t pick anyone up, didn’t make any calls.”

The waitress deposits their breakfast in front of them. Robin groans when she sees the bacon rolls, remembering the sad bag of almonds she’d spent the night virtuously snacking on.

“Isn’t this what you wanted?” he asks, unable to comprehend why someone wouldn’t choose two large rolls after a fruitless night of surveillance.

“I’ve been sitting on my arse all night” she laughs. “And now I’m headed into the office to continue sitting on my arse. Said arse’ll be the size of Camden if I’m not careful.”

“You should eat what you fancy” he says with a shrug. “Anyway, your worries about your figure are completely without merit”. 

It’s the sort of thing a best friend would say.

She tries to temper her grin with a bite of her roll. 

“This” she mumbles, mouth full of heavily buttered cheap white bread “Is exactly what I wanted”.


End file.
